beensfandomcom-20200213-history
Len Vartelli
Character name is... Len is the leader of the Beens gang. He is of Italian descent, and known for his nerdish mannerisms, and short stature. Despite his short temper, and rather weak physique, he is shown to be a great leader and problem solver. Character Story Len was born in 2000. His exact date of birth is never given. He is Italian, and mentions it various times in season one. He arrived at New York Boarding school during his eigth grade year. There he met Marlena Bisognin, GG Harrison, Catty Cathy, and Isa Medrano, whom he would later form the Beens gang with. Season One In Season One Len has a hard time connecting with Marlena. They would frequently bicker, and Marlena was even shown to physically abuse him. This relationship is what eventually led Len to leave New York at the end of the season. Len did not believe Marlena that Angel's Tits was an enemy of theirs at first. This is what starts their rocky relationship. Len eventually believes Marlena when the berbombgulator traps them in GG's room to starve. Len then begins to assume a leadership role in fighting against whatever force was being thrown at them. Len is continually given hints of a "Big Man" by various villains in Season one, includin; Angel's Tits, The Berbombgulator, and Buford. This pushes Len to investigate further on this conspiracy. Len eventually decides to leave New York at the end of season one. GG and Catty also decide to leave, leaving Marlena alone with the annoying Isa. Season Two At the start of season two Len shows remorse for leaving Marlena at New York boarding school. He decides to bring the gang back together and go to meet Marlena in New York. They have a good time, but have to leave after only a couple of hours. Right as they are about to board a plane, The Big Man calls Len, telling him he has a surprise awaiting with Marlena. They rush back to her dorm and find her being mind controlled. Because of Marlena's brute strengt, she is able to knock out GG with a single punch. Len however is able to remove an earpiece that is mind controlling her. The gang realizing that Marlena is in danger alone decide to stay, giving themselves the name "Beens Gang" Throughout the next episodes, Len suffers from a broken arm caused by Ashley the Squirrel. He has to wear a cast for the rest of the season. After Angel's tits reappear and threatens the gang once more, Len again attains leadership of the gang, pushing them to fight against The Big Man. When The Squirrel Theives gang up with Angel's Tits, Len orders the gang to travel to New Jersey and stop them. Len is able to attain a data file from the big man and help defeat Ashley and Bebe the Squirre. He also convinces Marlena (who is choking Angel's Tits with a hose) not to kill him and instead send him to jail for poisoning her mother. Season Three At the start of Season Three, Len is shown to be paranoid of The Big Man's long and sudden absence from their lives. He fears an attack from him is imminent and dangerous. This drives him to meet up with Angel's Tits secretly and set up a meeting with the Big Man. They are able to get info from Angel's Tits that The Big Man is now in Maine. In the next episode Len and the gang plan a rendezvous with the Big Man in Maine. Their plans are cut short however, when Len is injected with a deadly poison that could possibly kill him, by the evil Hazel Hammersmark AKA Poisoness. He is bedridden for the next episode while GG Catty and Isa have a rendezvou with Angel's Tits and end up getting beat up. This makes him angry, and very bloodthirsty against The Big Man. The next episode we find The gang in Maine. Len warns GG Catty and Isa not to travel around Maine, they do not listen and end up captured by The Squirrel Thieves. This makes Len even more angry. Poisoness makes a visit to Len and Marlena at their hiding spot to kill Len once and for all. Len however stops her in time and ends up killing her with her own Poison. This both frightens and angers Marlena. Angel's Tits shows up shortly after and kidnaps them. in the final episode, we find Len and Marlena captured and sent to The Big Man's lair. They confront The Big Man, who was actually their school janitor in disguise. He reveals that he hates The Gang because of their parents, and proceeds to tell Len his parents deserved it. Len flips out and shoots The Big Man in the chest with a hand gun. Angel's Tits appears, beaten and tired from being tortured by the rest of the gang. Len is frightened by his appearance and shoots him dead. This again angers Marlena who says he had no right to end someone's life. Some months later, we can see GG graduating High School and leaving the Boarding school. Catty is going to become a famous Fashion star in Paris, Isa is leaving back to California, and Marlena is going back to Florida. Once the rest of the gang leaves, Marlena confronts Len about his hypocritical stance on murder. Stating he once stopped her from murdering Angel's Tits. Len admits he shouldn't have murdered, stating the situation got to him and he was doing what was best for the gang. Marlena also shows remorse towards Len and thanks him for always being there for her. This makes him realize how much Marlena has suffered over the years. This sends him on a reminiscing trip, remembering all the good times, and how much Marlena must have suffered through everything. The series ends in silence, Len alone, and melancholi. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}